Art With Sempai
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Um it's a little Tobi Deidara oneshot, I SUCK at summaries. But please read and tell me what you think.


This is my first story on FanFic, I'm kind of nervous O.O.

Kisame: Pft, And you should be this story sucks.

Ki-Kisa-sempai your so mean T3T.

Kisame: well I ain't lying sharkbait.

....I know..

Kisame: Good. -get's up to leave-

BUT I paid you to do the disclaimer, so you HAVE to do it.

Kisame: Damn you sake.. Fine, RDBA does NOT own Us or Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

Yay!, You madez meh so happy :D

Kisame: Neh whatever.

O3O..

WARNINGS: foul language, and *smirk* things.

PARININGS: *shrug*

* * *

IN KONOHA

The orange sun rose over the distant mountains, painting the sky with brilliant pastel red's, oranges and blues.

The bright rays of light Shining over the peaceful village of Konohagakure.

Every citizen awoke when the streams broke through their windows,

" AH!, Another gorgous day ." A random woman exclaimed, walking out of her house.

" Yes it is quiet beatiful today ." A random Man said, passing by her.

" Oh I hope these beautiful days never come to an end! ." The woman exclaimed again.

IN AMEGAKURE

It was raining again..

And the blond Iwagakure bomber terrorist Deidara, as well as his moronic hyper partner Tobi, where caught in it.

" Damn it, hmm.. I know it's the Village hidden in the rain, But does it HAVE to rain all the fucking TIME?!. " The bomber seethed, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

" Tobi doesn't know sempai, but even Tobi agrees it is quiet annoying." Tobi muttered darkly.

Deidara stared wide eyed at his psychotic partner, he had NEVER ONCE heard him talk like that.

"Um Tobi is something wrong,?,yeah." Deidara stopped walking.

"No, nothing sempai.." Tobi said darkly once again.

"Yes there is your acting weird,hmm. Well weirder than usual at least." The ex-Iwa nin mumbled

He attempted to put his hand on the masked nin's mask, only to have his wrist caught and nearly snapped in Tobi's vice-like grip.

Deidara squeeked in pain when Tobi's fist clenched tighter around his wrist.

"Nhm, T-Tobi let go you little shit!,yeah." he yelled trying to pull his wrist free.

"No..I don't think I will." Tobi paused to pull the blond artist close to his body, "Let's make art Deidara." Tobi's voice was deep and velvety,

Deidara stopped struggling and blushed, "W-what?!," he asked/yelled.

''Tobi'' chuckled, "I want to make art with you sempai." he repeated.

Deidara smirked his blush dissapearing, "Really?." He asked.

"Yes." ''Tobi'' released the bombers sore wrist.

"I see well we need to get back to the base then." The artist took off running in the direction of the base.

"I'm coming sempaaaai," Tobi sang before vanishing into thin air.

Deidara laughed, as he neared the paper tree_(1) _they called a base.

He laughed as he ran through an opening in the tree, and down the hall to his bedroom door.

He stopped running and put his hands on his knees, to catch his breath.

"sempai!," ''Tobi's'' deep voice rang through Deidara's ears.

Said blond looked up to see the swirly patterned mask that belonged to his partner.

"Damn how did you get here so fast,yeah." He panted.

"Tobi has his ways," He placed a finger where his lips would be.

Deidara straitened himself, "So You wanted to do art with me?,hmm" He asked, his eye half lidded.

"Yes I do," ''Tobi'' replied.

"M`kay. come on Tobi." He opened his door and leaned on the door frame.

Tobi nodded and walked in disappearing into the darkness of their shared room.

* * *

Kisame ,Itachi, and Hidan sat at the dinning room table, all trapped in their own little worlds,

Kisame was reading a news paper and sipping a cup of hot coffee, Itachi was painting his fingernails, and Hidan was polishing his twin bladed scyth.

"Hey where's the tranny and the swirly?." Hidan randomly asked.

Itachi groaned, the sudden noise caused him to mess up and smudge the nail polish, he sent a glare at Hidan his sharingan spinning dangerously.

seeing his partners distress Kisame tried to help, "I don't know neither of us have seen them all day."

"Huh where could they-"

"_Damn it Tobi HARDER!,_" The sound of Deidara's voice interuppted the zealot's pondeirng.

"What the fu-" He was cut off again

"_I'm trying sempai!, I have a bad back!._" Tobi's voice echoed.

"_I don't give a fuck just fucking do it already!, I'm getting tired!,hmm. _"

Kisame's face tinted purple, Itachi dropped his nail polish the glass bottle shattering letting it's contents stain the floor.

Hidan stared at the open door of the dinning room, "..."

&*!()*(&$*^*#(*&*()#&**IN-DEIDARA-AND-TOBI'S-ROOM***&(T&#*(&*!*$**&*(

"*sigh* Tobi, if you don't finnish this within the next...Five minutes, I'm going to take a

bath,yeah."

"I'm sorry sempai, I'm trying."

"Well your not trying hard enough, just GO, already."

"But I'm-"

"JUST FUCKIN` GO!!."

" . . . "

" . . . "

"OKAY! sempai I'm done!."

" Finally!,hmm."

Tobi stood up, "You know sempai, I think I'm getting pretty good at this." Tobi exclaimed.

"Yeah,yeah.."

"Do you like it sempai, I made it for you!."

"Yeah- It's a very nice--Bird/Snake/Dragon/dog thing." Deidara said, staring at the hunk of molded clay that sat on his wooden desk.

"Yay sempai likes!,making art with sempai helps Tobi relax!." Tobi attempted to jump up, But instead winced and placed a gloved hand on his back, "Ah, Tobi's back hurts from that chair," he whined rubbing his back.

"Well if you had just pressed the clay harder, and molded faster you wouldn't have needed to sit in that chair for so long, ya little idiot." Deidara rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Tobi's sorry sempai!," Tobi's child like voice exclaimed.

"Yeah,yeah.. I'm going to take a shower, I'm covered in clay."

The blond bomber opened the bathroom door and entered.

Tobi chuckled darkly, "Yes shower, and keep your blind ignorance about me" Tobi put his foot on Deidara's bed.." for one day soon you shall see my power the power of-"

"Tobi GET YOUR DAMN FEET OFF MY BED YOU LITTLE SNOT!!,"

"*sigh* Y-yes Sempai."

* * *

(1) They have to live somewhere!, and I don't want them to live in a cave.

I don't know if there are any other stories like this one on here, but I figured a One-shot would be best as a newb's first story/drabble thing.

Please tell me what you think!, I'd greatly appreciate it!.


End file.
